Restenosis is a form of chronic vascular injury leading to vessel wall thickening and loss of blood flow to the tissue supplied by the blood vessel. It occurs in response to vascular reconstructive procedures, including virtually any manipulation which attempts to relieve vessel obstructions, and is the major factor limiting the effectiveness of invasive treatments for vascular diseases. Restenosis has been a major challenge to cardiovascular research for the past 15 years. According to 1994 estimates (U.S. Heart and Stroke Foundation), over 60 million Americans have one or more forms of cardiovascular disease. These diseases claimed approximately 1 million lives in the same year (41% of all deaths in the United States) and are considered the leading cause of death and disability in the developed world.
The present invention provides compositions and methods for intrapericardially delivering an anti-microtubule agent so that disease within the pericardium, heart, or coronary vasculature (e.g., restenosis, primary stenosis, or, atherosclerosis) may be treated or prevented. These compositions and methods address the problems associated with the existing procedures, offer significant advantages when compared to existing procedures, and further provides other, related advantages.